War Never Changes
by Another U SasuSakuuu
Summary: While on vacation in Austria, I had come across five letters dated through out the Second World War. As I read them, I came to know these two people named Sasuke and Sakura and how their relationship grew over the span of twelve years and what happened between this American soldier and German woman. SasuSaku. OC, AU and first person.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **So I was looking for things to write about and googled "Writing prompts" and found this one called War Never Changes. I found it on Writers Digest so I would like to say I do not own this prompt. I made a few changes to it but other than that, I don't own it. I hope you enjoy though!_

* * *

It was a hot day today, warmer than I thought it would be as I walked off the airplane and into the terminal with my Husband, James in tow. We had just come from LAX and were both super excited to be able to stretch our legs after such a long flight. Thirteen hours was entirely too long to be in a stationary position without being able to lay down.

I didn't have much of a problem since I brought along sleeping medication. James on the other hand refuses to take any sort of pill and there for did not sleep a wink. With my rolling carry-on behind me and James' shoulder bag in its proper place, we made our way through customs and onto baggage claim.

Walking outside had been the most enjoyable moment I had ever had in my entire life. Of course, it wasn't like this was my first time flying internationally. When I was just 18, I had flown from California to Germany in order to visit my husband (boyfriend at the time).

For three years we had been in a long distance relationship, flying back and forth between West Germany and Central California. It wasn't fun and the moment I stepped into the Austrian air, I was glad that this time we could travel together.

We had decided to tour around Austria's capital for two weeks before we headed up to James' home to visit his family. I was glad to take a break from our hectic lifestyle.

As soon as James' had come to California for good, he was instantly whisked away for Marine boot camp as soon as we were married and he had his Greencard. I hadn't been too happy about it, but in the first two years, I realized that living with him in San Diego on base wasn't so bad after all. I had also finished college, majoring in History, and began teaching at the school located on base.

The only time we really got together were dinners on the week nights and Sundays since he worked from nine to five and I had constant grading to finish. So being able to escape our life for about a month was such a weight lifted from our shoulders.

"Nicole, our taxi is here." James' voice woke me out of my thoughts and nodded to him and with our luggage in tow, we walked to the yellow Mercedes and climbed in.

The ride to our hotel wasn't so bad, in fact, since this was the first time I had ever been to Austria, I was totally in love with the sights. Being a History major, my life was always about finding the history in _everything_, even if it wasn't a subject I was particularly interested in.

At the moment, we were driving up to the Hotel Imperial and my jaw dropped the floor at the sight of the building. It was huge! There were so many stories and the architecture was just... argh! James' must have noticed my excitement as he smiled at me.

"So you like it," he asked, grabbing our bags out of the trunk.

"Like it? I love it!" Instantly, I threw my hands around his neck and kissed him. "I made a good choice, no?" He winked at me as he grabbed his bags before we headed to the entrance.

We had made a compromise together: since James loved all things modern, we would stay in a newer hotel while visiting his family, but while we were in Vienna, we could stay in a historical place. It was amazing! Here I was, sweating over which one he had chosen, feeling anxiety creep over me every so often.

But who was I to doubt my husband?

Later that night, as I finished my unpacking and he was still getting settled, I laid the laptop on the bed and rummaged through Google to find something out about the hotel. As I propped myself up on my elbows, my curly blond hair splayed out over my shoulders. My legs were bent upwards at the knee as my ankles crossed over each other.

"Wooow," I exclaimed as James set his toiletries up in the bathroom. "This hotel was originally a home for the Duke of Wuttermburg."

"Wüttermberg," he said from the bathroom, correcting my speech. I simply rolled my eyes and continued on. "This place hasn't even been renovated yet! Do you know what that means? Maybe there are some treasures to find!"

I smiled at my brown haired husband and watched him lean down for a kiss. "I'm going to go find something to eat, want to come with?"

I shook my head. "I want to take a shower. Will you grab something for me?" James nodded his head, gave me one last kiss then walked out of the room. I waited till he was gone to shut the black out curtains to keep the afternoon sun from coming in, then headed over to the closet to grab the clothes I needed for my shower.

My blond eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I couldn't find the nightdress I had wanted to wear for the night. "Maybe its in the dresser," I mumbled to myself. After rummaging through the drawers, I came up empty handed. I stood up straight, placing my hands on my hips, thinking about where it could be for a moment.

I know I didn't leave it at home, I specifically remember packing it. It's my favorite thing to sleep in after all! I then walked over to the closet and reached on my tippy-toes to grab my suitcase from the top shelf.

With a few tugs, it became apparent that it was stuck, so naturally, I pulled harder. On the fifth tug, the suitcase dislodged, toppling on top of me and spilling items all over the floor. With a shake of my head, I began to pick the things up, only to realize some stuff didn't belong to me.

Once again, my forehead formed a small "11" in confusion. Among the scattered items that were left in my suitcase were a multitude of envelopes only addressed to two people. The paper had been stained yellow, the script was neat and cursive and each envelope was open and sealed.

The history professor in me instantly came out. I set them on the dresser, cleaned up my mess then instantly hopped onto the bed to further inspect them. I placed my square glasses on the bridge of my nose, pulled my curls into a high bun and set to work.

At first glance, I could tell these envelopes were old due to the yellow tinge on the paper and the faded ink the wrote out the two names that kept popping up. Three of them read "Sasuke" and two of them read "Sakura".

Now, I am no forensic hand writing reader, or what ever they're called, but I could tell that who ever wrote "Sasuke" was the same person each time and most likely had been a girl due to the feminine curves. And who ever wrote "Sakura" was male since that handwriting was more messy and edgy. They must have written letters to each other... but how did they end up here in the closet?

I rose from the bed, papers in my hand, and headed over to the desk in order to work easier. I wanted to find our who these two people were. Were they brother and sister? Lovers? Friends? When were these sent to each other? How did they end up here?

My mind was reeling for questions as I took out the laptop and spread the five envelopes out on the desk. I would have to organize them in chronological order and if they were letters, that would be fairly simple.

Pulling on a set of cotton gloves I had brought, I took out the first letter painstakingly slow, trying my hardest to remove the paper with out causing any damage. I didn't want the oil of my skin to ruin the fragile paper, so I had placed on the ivory glove that I use when its cold so I must have looked ridiculous.

This one had been labeled to Sasuke, so it must have been written by this Sakura person. I paused before unfolding the paper and opened up a spread sheet in order to keep organized. Once that was finished, I began the task of unfolding the paper and once it was opened, a small gasped escaped my lips.

In the top right corner was a date ever so neatly sprawled out. _"01. Jan. 1933". _I had just stumbled upon letters from the beginning of World War II. The realization alone made me hurry on to the next letter addressed to Sakura. This one read _"06. Jul. 1948". _ Okay, so the previous letter must have been first, seeing as how it was at the beginning of the war and the other one was at the end._  
_

With a few taps on my keyboard, I wrote down the dates the opened another one with Sasuke written on it. I repeated the process for the final two letters and sat back to look over what I had so far. Four different dates, spanning from the beginning of the war, all the way to 1948.

They were in order like this: May 21, 1933, June 10, 1938, May 8, 1945 and July 6, 1948. A smile spread across my face as I looked at the five letters, each ranging in length and what not. In fact, as I opened the final paper, a small, Polaroid picture of a couple celebrating the end of the war.

On the back it read _"Together for ever... Sasuke & Sakura". _In the picture was a man holding a woman around the waist in front of a hotel that must have been the Hotel Imperial. The man was wearing an American Army Uniform from that era had hard dark, spiky hair and dark eyes. The woman had lighter hair that reached her shoulders and fashioned typical of the 40s. Her eyes were also lighter and her face seemingly much happier than the man that was holding her.

She had on a long, dark skirt that reached below her knees and a lighter button up shirt that was tucked into it's hem. I couldn't tell what colors there were since it was a black and white photo, but what I could tell was that they were a couple and not brother and sister.

With everything spread out on the desk, I sat back and admired exactly what I had on my hands. These were two lovers that kept in contact during the war. She must have been European but kept in contact with this American soldier and at the end of the war, he visited her here at the Hotel Imperial where they left their precious letters behind.

"My god..." I breathed and grabbed the first letter. It was time to start reading and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_So theres the first chapter. Ill be introducing the other characters next chapter in order to keep it within the category. let me know what you think!_

_Ciao! xoxo_


	2. May 21, 1933

_**A/N: **And here is the second chapter. I'm guessing war fics like these aren't very popular? I haven't even gotten 100 views yet on the first chapter :\ but oh well! I will continue to publish!_

* * *

Pink hair blew in the breeze as green eyes looked up at the large university. It was much larger than she had thought and if she was completely honest with herself, she would say she was absolutely intimidated by its sheer size.

Sakura Haruno was reporting for her first day at Stanford University to begin her journey in becoming a doctor. Her green skirt blew forwards as the wind picked up ever so slightly. The young woman of nineteen picked up her two suitcases and made her way to her dorm, hoping to god she wouldnt get lost.

As soon as the pink haired woman stepped into the dorm room, she was face to face with blond hair... a lot of blond hair. "HI! You must be Sakura!" Said woman's green eyes stared into blue for a while, feeling absolutely foolish. "Well, shake my hand silly! I'm Ino, I guess we're roommates for the year!"

Sakura still stared into Ino's pale blue eyes for a while. "I-I'm sorry," she said in a heavy German accent. "It's just that you're really beautiful..." Ino blushed, flicking her blond hair over her shoulder. "You're not so bad yourself. What accent is that? Are you from Europe?"

Sakura was still standing in the door way with her suitcases in hand, watching the other woman obsess over the fact that she was from a different country. After a while, she was finally allowed into the room and set up her things. It was a simple room, nothing too extravagant. Two beds sat on opposite sides of the room with closets at the foot of the beds. Between the two beds were two identical desks sitting in front of a very large window that over looked the campus.

"This view is beautiful," Sakura said. Ino joined her on her right, smiling at the sight. "I know! We got really lucky with this room and all." With a smile to her roommate, the two set back to putting things in their proper places. Once their room was set up, Sakura sat on her bed that was to the left of the room and brought her knees to her chest with a small smile on her face.

"So, what are you majoring in," Ino asked as she hung her clothes in her closet. It seemed as though there was a never ending flow of clothing from her bags.

"I'm attending medical school here. What about you?"

"Oh! I want to be a fashion designer but my father wants to go into psychology first. Our family likes to get into peoples minds."

Sakura giggled the pulled up the sleeves of her Ivory cardigan. "Hey! Would you like to go explore the campus with me? Theres so many officers out there, we have to go check them out!" With a soft smile, the green eyed woman stood up and walked out of her dorm with her new friend.

This campus was even bigger than when she first arrived! Sakura was in complete awe of the entire university and couldn't help but keep a smile plastered on her face. How cool was it for her to go from such a small town in Nothern Germany to attending one of the most prestigious schools and in California too!

"So is this your first time in the states," Ino asked, bringing her out of her awe and back down to Earth.

With a nod, Sakura responded. "Yes, I want to become a doctor and was accepted into this school." Her English was so proper and every once in a while she had trouble making her words make sense, but it seemed that Ino understood everything.

"Thats _so_ cool! Can you teach me German? Oh! We should go to San Francisco one day. I cannot have you leaving this country with out seeing the city by the bay! Can you tell me how to say "my name is Ino" in German?"

She couldn't help but giggle at how many things her friend had to say. It was as if she had a new thought every word she spoke.

"Mein Name ist Ino." Said girls blue eyes widened as did her smile in complete fascination. "You are going to have so many guys wanting to take you on a date!"

Sakura shook her head, and feeling her mouth run dry, she looked around to see if she could spot the snack bar anywhere near. "Have we passed by the snack bar? I am very thirsty and would like to have a Coca Cola."

Ino then looked around her for a second, also trying to find the place they were looking for. She was sure that they had visited... "I'm sure we can find it on the map! Oh there it is!" With a slender hand, she pointed towards what looked more like a diner than a snack bar. "Come on!"

Sakura was about to call out, but her friend had already grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the crowded diner. Swing music was playing loudly as couples danced together off to the side. The lunch counter was packed full and only a few tables were left open.

There were so many soldiers spread about in the diner, Sakura was sure that there were more officers than there were civilians. Suddenly, her self esteem plummeted. It wasn't just the fact that she had ridiculously bubblegum pink hair, but also because she was fully bred German. And since the Great War had just ended a few years ago, stepping into a place filled with American Soldiers sort of terrified her.

Ino lead the two to a booth that was left unoccupied and ordered milkshakes for the two of them. "Um... is it alright if I just have an apple?" Ino raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Do you not like milkshakes?"

The bashful cherry blossom shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly. But a hand slammed down onto their table before either of them could say something. "Hey, doll," he said to Ino. "Why'd you bring in this _Heinie_? Why don't you ditch this little lowlife and hang out with us?" As the man called Sakura a Heinie, her face darkened, taking a good look at her fingers and allowing her pink hair to fall in her face.

"Hey! I don't appreciate you calling my friend that!" Sakura stood from where she sat, waving a hand to Ino and placing a smile on her beautiful face.

"I will just go," she said and was about to turn away when the soldier spoke again. "Thats right, you trash!" With that, he spat at her, a nice, juicy spit wad landing on her left cheek.

The entire diner fell silent with only the jazz playing softly in the background. It seemed as if everything had frozen for the one moment and Sakura was absolutely mortified. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to go to Stanford Medical after all...

"Hey, I don't think you should be spitting on a woman. You do realize that you're in uniform." A sultry, low and lazy voice sounded from behind her, causing Sakura's eyes to widen in shock. Had someone actually come to her rescue? The look on the mans face in front of her said that who ever was behind her was someone of status.

"S-sorry, Captain Uchiha... W-wont happen again!" Sakura's green eyes flashed over to Ino's who wasn't looking at her anymore, only to the mystery figure behind her.

"I should have your rank taken away from you for treating a woman like that. Whats your name." The man didn't respond for a moment, obviously scared. "I said, what is your name." The voice was becoming even more irritated as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"J-Jones, sir."

"Good. Now run off before I have you dishonorably discharged." With a nod, the frightened male apologized to her then ran off. Silence took over for a moment then everything resumed as Sakura was ushered out of the diner by Ino and the man who stood behind her.

"Are you alright, Sak? Here," the blond said as she handed her a handkerchief. Slowly and with shaky hands, she used the cloth to wipe off the spit from her cheek.

"I apologize for that, ma'am." It was that voice again... but now, as she looked to the side, she really got a good look at the man who saved her. Only, she was once again rendered speechless at the man before her.

His was handsome, more handsome than any other man she had ever seen in her life. His dark eyes looked at her with the smallest hint of concern as his black hair covered parts of his face and spiked up a little in the back. Under the wool jack he wore, she could tell just how muscular he was, even with out showing skin.

It wasn't Sakura's thing to ogle men in uniform, especially since the ones she met at home were usually very sadistic. But this man was worth staring at. His onyx eyes turned away from hers to look at Ino confusedly. "I-I'm sorry... I don't mean to be rude." With that, she looked down at her Marry Jane shoes and kept them there.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is my roommate Sakura Haruno."

"Captain Sasuke Uchiha of the 3rd Infantry Division. Would you like me to accompany you back to your room?"

Ino shook her head. "I think I'll stay for a while. Would you mind taking her though?"

With a shake of his head, Ino smiled, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow at her. Her roommate winked, waved then disappeared back into the diner. The two were frozen in the spot for a while before Sasuke finally offered his arm to her so she could take it.

The walk back had been quiet for the most part, seeing as Sakura was far too shy to speak for herself. "So what are you studying?" His voice was the first to break the ice, lifting a weight off of her shoulders. "Aahh... I'm here for medical school." Was it just her or was her accent getting thicker?

"What brings you here," she asked.

"I have a few friends taking classes here and decided to say hello. I was relieved of my duty and decided to come home." Oh so he lived around here.

Soon, too soon in Sakura's opinion, they had made it back to her dorm. The two stopped and faced each other as they stood in front of the door to her room. "Thank you... for today I mean."

Sasuke tilted his head and looked off to the side. "It was nothing. I hate it when men treat women like trash, doesn't matter what race they are." Sakura's cheeks turned a soft pink from embarrassment, but then took her room key out of her pocket. Just as she was about to step inside, a hand rested softly on her bicep.

"Do... do you mind if I see more of you?" Her pink eyebrows came together in confusion, not understanding what he meant. "I-I mean, would you like to go for lunch sometime? Maybe Wednesday?" A smile spread across her lips before she disappeared into her room, only to emerge with a piece of paper in her hand.

"This is the number to the phone we have in our common area," she said as she handed him the number. With a barely visible smile, he nodded one last time to Sakura then walked down the hall to exit the building, leaving Sakura smiling like a fool.

For the remainder of her years at Stanford, both her and Sasuke had become such close friends, closer than Sakura had ever been with any one before. It was astounding to her, to spot him in the audience as Sakura graduated top of her class. He had been waiting for her outside with the largest bouquet of white lilies she had ever seen in her life.

It was from there that she had moved from her dorm and into her own apartment, settling close to a hospital. And yet the two became more as Sasuke asked Sakura to be his. It wasn't a marriage proposal, but it had made Sakura happy none the less.

It seemed as though nothing could make her any less joyful than she already was. That is, until the day Germany had declared war on almost all of Europe. With this new chancellor in power and threats to America's national security, it had been announced that all Germans were to return to their home country.

So on April 16th, 1933, Sasuke and Sakura bid a bittersweet farewell to each other at the airport. "I'll write to you," she promised, kissing him a few more times before reluctantly leaving his arms. She didn't look back, refusing to look over her shoulder, as she boarded the plane headed for Hamburg, Germany.

**0=0=0=0=0****=0=0=0=0**

A tear ran down my face as I read the last of the seven pages. These weren't letters... these were memoirs of two lovers that met just as World War II had broken out. I couldn't help but cry at the thought of having to leave James behind as we had so many times in the past. But as if on queue, my husband walked in, holding a bag of McDonalds.

"What are you crying about," he asked, setting the bag down and walking to me. "I found these letters at the top of the closet. They're memoirs of a couple from World War Two."

James rolled his beautiful brown eyes as he grabbed the contents out of the bag, tossing two chicken burgers over to me and handing me a soda. "Are they actually from that time period?"

"Yeha, they're all dated and from the current state, they're authentic." James only let out a breath while shaking his head. With that, I left the desk and letters in order to join my husband on the bed. They could wait to be read for another day or so...

* * *

_**A/N: **Alriiiiight first look at how the two met! Little bit longer of a chapter but thats okay :) I hope you guys enjoy._

_Let me know what you think! xoxo_


	3. June 10, 1938

_**A/N: **Thank you so much for reviewing :) That put a real smile on my face! I think a lot of people look at the summary and decide that it isn't that great or wouldn't be that great. But thats okay with me :) I would have liked to have them in Japan but there wasn't much I could do with that so I kept them Western. I hope thats okay with every one though! Now on with the story!_

* * *

Things had slowly progressed from bad to worse. From out of the frying pan and into the fire. Germany's new chancellor had taken over, establishing the Nazi party, practically outlawed anything Jewish and began to take over the neighboring countries.

Life for Sakura had also gone from bad to worse. Not only was she away from her love, but she couldn't write to him about anything that was going on, unless she wanted to be arrested by the Gestapo. And on top of everything, she was constantly being worked at the hospital.

When she finally did have a moment to herself, the pink haired woman used it to write to Sasuke. God how she missed him. She missed his kisses, his hugs, his half smiles that brightened her day. Why was it that she couldn't be with him...

With a sad sigh, Sakura sat down at her desk to finish writing the letter she had started before. She took it with her everywhere she went, from the house, to her work and even to the cafe she would indulge in. It gave her a small glimmer of hope to know that they were still able to write back and forth. Even if it had been five years since they last saw each other. It could be more..

_My Dearest Sasuke,_

_I apologize for not responding to your last letter sooner. Due to the amount of people we have coming into the hospital, I'm constantly elbow deep in someone elses blood. I can't say much about everything thats going on, but I just wanted you to know that I am doing well._

_The hospital keeps me busy almost everyday, Monday through Saturday including the occasional Sundays. It can get a little hectic sometimes, being the only female doctor within the hospital, but that's alright! I can show them just how good I am as a doctor and can show them up any time._

_It isn't easy though. Most of the time they will override my decision, claiming they are my superiors, but that cost a few of my patients lives, so eventually they backed off._

_Lizzy is doing well by the way, she seems to be getting so fat these days and I don't know how she does it. You would really like her, though Sasuke. You always say you aren't a cat person, but Lizzy is such a laid back and relaxed kitty, you wouldn't help but fawn over her like you claim I do._

_I'm really hoping we can see each other soon. With everything that is going on right now, I don't know if that will happen for quite some time. I just hope that you wont be sent out to France or Italy along with all of these other Americans that I hear about._

_What ever you do, please be safe. I don't know what I would do if I found out you have passed away out there... But anyway! On a lighter note, I cut my hair short! I'm not too sure if you will like it so much, but I didn't really have a choice._

_I had a particularly nasty child one day who wouldn't stop flailing his arms around. The mother wouldn't help either. Eventually, I had pinned him down but the brat was able to tangle a large wad of black bubblegum that he had been chewing into my hair._

_I sat in my office for hours with one of my nurses, desperately trying to get it out with out having to cut away anything. But apparently, the snot nosed kid was able to tangle everything into that wad. So now my hair is just above my shoulders._

_I'm positive it'll grow out before I see you again, but we will have to see. Maybe that day will be sooner than we think?_

_I love you forever, Sasuke. Stay safe._

_Forever yours, Sakura._

Sasuke clenched the folded paper between his hands. Their letters were so few and far between, that he found himself rereading them time and time again. He knew she couldn't say much due to the Nazi party, but he loved to hear about her cat more than he would like to admit.

With a sigh, he carefully folded the paper, slipped it into his pocket and walked back towards the officers club, wanting so desperately to have another drink. As soon as Sakura left, he was shipped off to Fairbanks, Alaska, where he resumed his duties as an Army officer.

Thankfully, with rank came privileges, including their own personal bar that no enlisted men could use. With out a glance towards his fellow men, he plopped himself down on a bar stool and ordered a gin and coke. His peace was severed, however, when a certain blond captain sat beside him.

"So have you heard from Sakura? Was that the mail you had just recieved?"

Sasuke didn't answer him for a while until the idiot decided to attempt to grab the letter. With lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed the mans hand and glared. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Naruto," a voice said before Sasuke could interject. "Uchiha doesn't like to talk about those letters and you know it."

The spiky haired tactician sat on the other side of Sasuke and ordered himself a drink, causing the dark haired male to release his grip and focus back on his own drink. It was amazing to him how both Shikamaru and Naruto became officers.

Naruto was so loud and rambunctious, and yet way too soft for his own good. Shikamaru was the most astonishing to him, however. The lazy ass sitting next to him had ranked up to Colonel within a few short years, surpassing Sasuke and so many others that were much older than him. And on top of that, Shikamaru was found to much rather enjoy cloud watching than strategizing.

With a shake of his head, Sasuke downed the rest of his drink, left the money he owed on the bar then left with out so much as a goodbye to the other two men. He had a letter to write and he hoped it would get out sooner than... well sooner than when he was to be shipped out.

It had been the reason why he was moved to Fairbanks. He needed to train new recruits and help out in the war effort in Europe. With this new dictator, the president decided that it would be best to send the allies reinforcements. How he was going to tell Sakura that he was off to war was something he didn't want to think about.

As soon as he walked into his private room, Sasuke hung up his hat and jacket and changed into some more comfortable clothes. If he was going to tell her he was off to the battlefront, he would have to tell her now.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry to hear how poorly you have been treated at your hospital. Hopefully, as soon as this mess is over with, I can bring you back here with me and you can start your own private practice. However, it is good to hear that they have finally stepped down and allowed you to work on your own. _

_It is also really good to hear about Lizzy. I am not a cat person but I will be for that cat, as long as she is as calm as you claim she is. Don't forget that you have mentioned how much she meows when she's hungry. I won't find that cute if it were to happen at three in the morning. I will not hesitate to kick her out even if it is snowing._

_But, there is one thing I would like to tell you before anything else. A few battalions have been called up by the president himself to be stationed in Southern England for a while. Since we are not officially involved in the war, we wont know how long we will be there for. I shouldn't be in too much danger while I am there, but if we are to be moved somewhere..._

_I won't go into to too much detail for your sake. But perhaps we will be able to meet in Amsterdam or Hamburg. Travel of Americans into Germany is still permitted as far as I know, so I am sure we can work something out._

_I'll have to keep this letter short, but I want you to remember and know just how much I love you. You are the absolute most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and someday, we will be together with out any further complications._

_Stay safe._

_Sasuke._

_**0=0=0=0=0****=0=0=0=0**_

I whipped yet another tear off of my cheek as I finished the second memoir. Everything that was being said reminded me so much of my own relationship with James. The constant worry, not being able to touch or hear them, not being able to communicate in more than one way.

Everything had just hit so close to home for me, I couldn't hardly take it.

As I rummaged through the papers once more, I noticed that there were blanks between the letters, pieces of the puzzle were missing. _'These must have been left behind,'_ I thought as I put everything into their proper places for the night.

It had been a long day for James and I. We had gone through so many museums and so many parks to discover what was there. We dragged our tired, aching feet into our hotel room for the night and took a much needed hot bath.

At the moment, as I shut the desk lamp off, I could still feel the soreness that pulsated from the bottom of my foot to my knee. They were going to feel worse in the morning, I could tell.

With a happy smile and a sigh, I curled into bed next to my husband, breathing in his scent. It was comforting, to know that he was there beside me in spite of everything we had gone through. And as sleep began to take over, I couldn't help but wonder how Sasuke and Sakura would make it through their rough years.


	4. May 8, 1945

_**A/N:** I am so surprised at how well this story has been received! At first I thought it would just fail and hardly anyone would read it but oh my gosh! Thank you for giving this story a chance :')_

* * *

It happened! It was the final call of unconditional cease fire from Germany. After all these years, Sakura had never felt so much relief flood into her system and never would she forget that moment when she had heard the news. The pink haired doctor had been tending to a countless amount of patients. Some of them so badly burned or shot that they were a lost cause to any other doctor in the hospital.

As she worked tirelessly on a burn victim, a nurse had run in, holding a radio in her hands. She had demanded everyone to be quiet as she turned up the volume on the radio. The operation room suddenly became eerily quiet as the only sounds heard were from Sakura demanding instruments and the voice that came from the radio.

President Harry Truman had made the announcement of Europe's Victory day, signally the end of World War II. At that, Sakura hastily patched up her patient, telling her nurses to close them and take care of them. Instantly, she walked out of the room and barely made it into her office where she fell to her knees, tears streaming from her beautiful green eyes.

It was finally over, the war, the bodies, the separation between her and her precious Sasuke. The not knowing of whether or not he was safe, whether or not he had been killed or wounded in action. Never had she felt so much weight lifted from her shoulders as she did in that exact moment.

As soon as she recovered from her bout of hysterics, Sakura climbed onto her chair and grabbed out her handheld mirror and makeup bag. Her mascara had run and now her face looked blotchy from the crying. No way was she going to allow any one in that hospital to see her loose her control like that.

As soon as her face was presentable and her victory rolls secured, she grabbed the rotary telephone. "Hello, operator? Yes, I need to make a call to Salzburg, Austria Mm-hm. Thank you." Then she began her wait. Sakura knew that this single phone call would cost her hundreds, but to hear his voice again was completely worth the money spent.

After twenty minutes, she was connected to an operator in Salzburg, then again to the third infantry division. As soon as she reached the company clerk. "Hello, I would like to speak with Captain Sasuke Uchiha, please. This is Sakura Haruno."

"Miss Haruno? Oh, the captain has spoken a lot about you, he would be glad to hear you called!" A smile spread across her face, surprised that he would talk about his German girlfriend. "Thank you, may I speak with him?"

There was a pause, one that caused her stomach to drop. "I-I'm sorry ma'am, but Captain Uchiha has been injured. He can't speak to any one." Injured! She just about dropped the phone at the word, panic and terror spreading through her system. "Injured.. how?" Her voice came out broken and very small.

"Would you like to speak with our company commander," the man asked. She barely got out a yes before she heard the sounds of call transferring. "Colonel Minato here."

"Hello Colonel. This is Sakura Haruno, your clerk tells me Sasuke has been injured?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm afraid he's incapacitated for the moment, but I could relay a message to him."

"N-no that's fine." Sakura paused for a moment and looked around her desk.

"Would it be possible if I were to visit him for a while?"

"Of course! You are welcome any time. Sasuke speaks so fondly of you, we would all love to meet you." A sad smile came to her lips.

"Thank you colonel. I shall arrive in a few days. Please don't tell Sasuke about this, he needs his rest."

"Yes ma'am. We look forward to seeing you." With that, she hung up the phone and instantly walked towards her bosses office. There was no way she was going to sit around her while he was injured in Austria. It would only take two days to get there and she needed some vacation time.

"Tsunade?" She heard the mumble of a drunk behind the door and rolled her eyes. Just like her boss to get wasted. "I'm wondering if I could have some vacation time." The blond woman waved her hand, motioning for her to get out of her office. "Yes, just leave me be." Sakura nodded then raced off to her office, grabbed her purse and began her journey to Austria.

Gun fire, yelling, blood and more gunfire. It was the last thing that Sasuke remembered before the searing pain that shot through his left shoulder. With their captain down, the troops had no choice but to retreat. As soon as they had gotten a medic, his skin had grown deathly pale, his left shoulder threatening to bleed out.

When the pain became too much for him to handle, Sasuke lost all consciousness. When he finally came to, he was in a comfortable cot in the hospital of their base. When the nurses came by, he found out he had been unconscious for more than a few days as they transferred from Munich to Salzburg. So there he was, lying on his back with nothing to do but read or write letters.

He didn't like feeling useless, but then again, with the war in Europe over, he supposed he didn't have much to do anyway. With a sigh, he placed his book down and looked to his sides, wanting to take a look at the other people around him. There weren't very many, since a lot of them had been patched up and sent home.

With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and covered them with his arm, wanting to try to get some sort of sleep. He too would be sent home, if his stitches weren't healing faster than they were.

Sasuke was on the brink of sleep when a soft hand touched his arm. It must have been time for her bandages to be changed, but what he saw made his jaw drop. There she was, the love of his life sitting on his bed, leaning over him.

With eyes wide in shock, he watched her smile then come down to kiss him. With his one good arm, Sasuke wrapped it around her and pulled her tightly to him. Tears were shed and smiles were shared at the happy reunion. When they finally pulled back their eyes locked and Sakura smiled that gorgeous smile he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Hi," she breathed, causing him to pull her to him once more. "Wha... How did you... Why are you here?" For once, the captain was left speechless, hardly able to find his words. But it was an exception, it wasn't every day that he was this happy. Never in his life had he ever felt so much joy to have a certain person back in his arms.

"When the war was declared over, I instantly called here. Your commander said you had been injured so I came as soon as I could." She placed a hand on his cheek then looked to his bandages. "I'm so glad you aren't seriously hurt," she breathed and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"How long are you here for," he asked, brushed her pink hair back.

With a shrug she answered. "As long as I am allowed. Colonel Minato said that I can stay as long as I would like. Well, until your company moves out and heads home." She was right. It was only a matter of time before they received ordered to bug out.

"I'm taking you home with me," he said. It was more than a command than a request, but what surprised him was that Sakura shook her head. "I need to wrap things up at the hospital before I do that. But you can come with me until I finish. It shouldn't take long."

Honestly, Sasuke didn't care where they were. All he wanted was to stay with her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As I looked at the third set of papers, I found myself going back and forth between each story. There was so much missing! The last one I read was 1938 and now this is six years later in 1944... what the hell happened between then? I couldn't tell if they had met up or got married or anything!

With a deep sigh, I laid the papers down to looked up at James. He had walked over to me and leaned over the desk, looking at the papers with me. "It doesn't make sense," I said, placed my head in my hand. "What doesn't," he asked.

"There is so much missing between each story, that I don't understand some of it. In the last one, Sasuke said he wanted to meet up with Sakura in Amsterdam, but theres nothing about it in here. So I don't know if it just didn't happen or if they aren't mentioning it. And how did he go from Southern England to Salzburg, Austria?"

James shrugged, not knowing exactly what he could say. "Well, I guess you just wont know unless you meet them." With that, he walked away and disappeared into the bathroom. With a sigh, I turned off the lamp and finished getting ready for our date we had planned for the night. Yet, I couldn't help but allow my mind to be so preoccupied with this couple.

I didn't know anything about them. I didn't know if they had finally gotten together, or he had died, or if they were even still alive. Just then, an idea came into my head. Maybe if I researched Sasuke, I could find some sort of information on him. He was part of a major battalion, so he must have an address somewhere.

But then what if he wasn't alive? Part of me wished both him and Sakura were, though I knew it was highly unlikely due to their ages. Maybe they had kids... With a sigh, I slipped into a slim black dress and put in the earrings I had set out for the night.

The research would just have to wait until after tonight. I had promised James it would be just the two of us, and no World War II couple. So with that, I pulled on my shoes, grabbed my purse and waited at the door for my husband,


End file.
